1. Field
Some example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices, methods of manufacturing the same, and electronic devices including the semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices, such as transistors and diodes, are used for various purposes in various electronic device fields. For example, a transistor is used as a switching device or a driving device in a display, a memory device and a logic circuit field, or as a basic element of various circuits.
Most commercialized transistors are silicon (Si)-based metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOS-FETs). However, due to the limitations of characteristics and manufacturing processes of the Si-based MOS-FETs, next-generation materials and devices are studied. For example, one area of interest is manufacturing a transistor using a nanostructure, such as a carbon nanotube (CNT), as a channel layer. The CNT may be advantageous to miniaturize a device since the CNT has a very small diameter from several to dozens of nanometers (nm), and has excellent characteristics such as high mobility, high electric conductivity, high thermal conductivity, and high mechanical strength. Accordingly, the CNT receives attention as a material for overcoming the limitations of an existing device.
However, if a semiconductor device, such as the transistor, is manufactured by using the nanostructure, such as the CNT, there may be a large device-to-device variation because it is difficult to form CNTs having uniform characteristics, sizes, and densities. Moreover, it is difficult to reproducibly synthesize the CNT and handle the synthesized CNT. Thus, realizing a semiconductor device employing the CNT is impeded and limited.